Mall Trip
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: It's just weirdness that really is stupid. lol


I don't own IaHB. I'm just writing my stories. Well this isn't the promised chapter 7 to Parenting  
101, but it's coming. I'm just not used to Val and Tyler. You understand. lol anyways. well here  
goes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mall Trip  
  
  
  
Joy flew through the front door of her home. Quiet surrounded her and she sighed contentedly. No  
one was home. It was just her. A smile spread across her face as she headed down the hall to her  
room. Suddenly, she heard a noise. The faint creak of her metal day bed. Joy stiffened. She snuck  
quietly into her sister's room and grabbed the long metallic baton (or 2 T's?) in her sister's   
closet. Joy raised the weapon above her head and tip toed to her partically open door. With a war  
cry, she threw open the door and pounced on the dark haired stranger on her bed. Joy delivered   
one powerful blow to the young intruder's back. The guy wrenched around and ripped the baton away  
from the blonde haired girl standing before him.   
"Uh..oops." Joy said apologetically to Jamie, who stood rubbing his spine.  
"Yeah, oops is right." Jamie growled.  
"Well excuse me. But this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't busted in here like some kind of  
theif. Why are here?" Joy demanded, picking up the silver baton and poking Jamie's chest with it.  
"I came because I needed to have a word with you." Jamie explained. Joy fell dramatically in her  
computer chair and rested the back of her hand on her forehead.  
"Another one?" She moaned. Jamie nodded. "Well?"  
"These stories. It's just-" Jamie stopped abruptly as Joy grabbed her purse and ran to the door.  
"Hey!" Jamie yelled, following her out into the kitchen. "Where are you going?" Joy spun around  
and smiled mischeviously. She tossed Jamie a pair of keys.   
"You can drive right?" Joy asked, holding the front door open dramatically for Jamie. He stepped  
through and gave Joy a puzzled look.  
"Yeah..."He answered slowly.  
"Great!" Joy cried, and ran to the driveway. In it sat a white Ram Charger. She flung open the  
passengers side door and hopped in. Jamie stared at her.   
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Um..jump on in and take me for a drive." Joy said casually, patting the driver's seat. Jamie took  
a step back.  
"Why? I don't want to."  
"Look Jamie, just do it. Because if you don't, I'll make you." Joy pulled out a blue notebook and  
a pen.  
"How?" Jamie asked curiously.  
"I'll write it. Whatever I write, you do. You can't help it. Even if you don't want to, it'll happen."  
Joy explained, the pen poised threateningly over the white paper.  
"You can not," Jamie said bravely. "That's impossible. I do whatever I want without some girl telling  
me what to do."  
"Hmm I warned you." Joy said and scribbled on the paper. Jamie felt his legs pulling him into the  
driver's seat. He turned the key and backed out of the driveway. He sighed helplessly.  
"Okay where to?" Jamie asked sounding defeated.  
"The mall!" Joy cried. Jamie looked terrfied.  
"Oh no." He moaned. Joy smiled evily.  
  
  
"Okay, we here. Where now?" Jamie asked, glancing around. Joy grabbed his hand and pulled him toward  
a store called 5*7*9. Joy sat Jamie down on a little chair for trying on shoes and disappeared.  
Jamie rolled his eyes and waited...and waited. Finally Joy reappeared, but dressed in a short black  
shirt and a silky red top. Her curly hair, pulled back by a beaded headband, hung down on her shoulders.  
"Well?" Joy asked, grinning, as she spun around on a pair of high black platforms. Jamie gawked  
at the transformation. Before Joy had been wearing a pair of khaki shorts that were a size or two  
too big and a loose fitting grey shirt. Her hair had been pulled into a messy bun.  
"B-buy it." Jamie stuttered. Joy smiled, looking pleased. She stepped back into the dressing room.  
A few minutes later the two headed down the walkway toward more stores. Jamie smiled down at Joy,  
who was kinda short for her age.   
"That's some outfit." Jamie began, feeling nervous and having no idea why.  
"Uh-huh." Joy replied dully, "Oh! Charlotte Russe! My favorite store!" Joy dashed past the display  
in the window and Jamie trotted after her. He looked around the store. It was huge. He'd never seen  
such a big store. Joy was already flipping through a rack of shirts. Three had been draped over her  
arm. Jamie shrugged and walked up to Joy. She seemed unaware of his presence.   
"Hey." He said, pulling a shirt away from the rack. It looked like the front was missing. Joy glanced  
at the shirt and gave Jamie a look.  
"No." She smiled. "Lemme just buy this and we'll shop for you, okay?" Jamie nodded reluctantly. It  
was pointless to object. Joy grinned again and soon pranced back over with a few pink and silver  
bags. Jamie rolled his eyes and they started off.   
Suddenly, a mob of eleven year olds came out of nowhere, attacking Jamie. "Christopher Raplh!" They  
squealed excitedly. Jamie shot Joy a confused look.   
"This isn't Chris Ralph!" She cried, "It's his stunt double. You hear me, stunt double. Not really  
him." The mob drew back quietly and glared at Jamie, the imposter. Jamie smiled sheepishly and   
was glad when Joy grasped his elbow and led him away.  
"Who was this Chris guy anyway?" Jamie asked. "He must be one good-looking fella." Joy groaned.  
"No one! Oh! Here's a guy store!" The two walked in. The place was fancy and kind of expensive.  
Joy pulled a shiny leather jacket off the rack. She held the hanger under Jamie's chin and nodded.  
"Perfect. Now we need some pants.." Joy smiled and Jamie lost sight of her as she weaved around  
circular racks of clothes. Soon she appeared with a pair of matching leather pants. Then she gone  
again and then back with a silk red shirt.  
"Uhhh...." Jamie said uncertainly.  
"It's great! Now we can match." Jamie smiled at that and went to try it on. Joy sat outside, tapping  
her foot.   
"Umm Joy..." Came a nervous call from the little dressing stall. Joy sighed heavily.  
"What?"   
"It's um..." Jamie called, not finishing. Joy sighed again. She ripped open the stall door to see  
Jamie, dressed in his new outfit. But he didn't look very excited about it.   
"The pants are too tight." He said disgustedly, spinning around. Joy shook her head.  
"No it's perfect. Now we can buy it, okay?" Joy smiled, ripping out her small notebook.  
"But we don't have enough money." Jamie protested. He was happy to have an excuse to get him out  
of the clothes.  
"Oh yes we do." Joy said mysteriously, grinning. She scribbled on the paper. "Check your pockets."  
"Huh?" Joy giggled.  
"Just do it." Jamie reached in the back pocket and pulled out a few hundred dollar bills. Joy's   
lips parted in a triumphant grin. Jamie shrugged, trying not to show he was impressed.   
Soon the outfit was payed for and the two were heading back down the walkway. Suddenly, a brunette  
popped up in front of them. Joy stared up. It was Caitie.  
"What are you doing with Jamie?" Caitie demanded.  
"We went shopping." Joy said angrily.   
"I didn't want to go!" Jamie cried.  
"Shut up!" The two girls said at once. Jamie backed away.  
"Look," Caitie huffed angrily, "Leave Jamie alone and I'll leave you alone." Joy rolled her eyes.  
"I'm scared, really I am. You don't own Jamie." Joy smiled and thought about the disclaimers, and  
knew she didn't either.  
"Well, he likes me. I like him." Caitie shoved Joy's shoulders hard. "So back off." Joy pounced  
on to Caitie and the fight began. The shoppers ran over to see the festivities. Jamie looked embaressed.  
He pulled the two apart.   
"Cut it out. I don't like either of you so quit fighting over me!" Jamie yelled. Joy and Caitie  
looked at each other.  
"You've got some ego!" Joy shouted.  
"Yeah. You think we were fighting over you?" Caitie sarcastically.  
"Ha! Right Jamie. You keep on telling yourself that." Joy laughed. Caitie giggled.   
"C'mon Joy. Let's go shop and leave Mr. Ego here to think about how wonderful he is." Caitie suggested.  
"Great idea. Bye Jamie! Have fun by yourself!" The two girls laughed devilishly and headed toward  
the escalator. Jamie hung in head in defeat and decided he'd never visit Joy again.  
  
*Sorry about that. It really sucked.*  
  



End file.
